


Pick-Me-Up

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, But mostly fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir and Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, post-season 3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27178825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When her partner was feeling down and their secret identities prevented her from helping him to fix it all, what else could Ladybug to do but find him a good pick-me-up?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 182
Kudos: 345





	1. Chapter 1

Chat Noir was feeling pretty down. It wasn’t hard for her to notice. Over the past few days, he’d grown far more reserved than she could ever remember from him. 

It was clear things had gotten far more dire when he wasn’t really even punning during patrols.

In the end, Ladybug had no choice but to ask. “Okay, Chaton. This has been _bugging_ me for a while now.” 

A soft smile curved his lips when she’d uttered the pun. Unfortunately, it didn’t linger for long. 

As she sat down, she patted the ledge of the roof beside her, watching him carefully as he took his place beside her. “What’s been bothering you?”

His eyes grew distant, scanning across the horizon. “I’m worried.”

“About?”

Chat Noir shrugged, smiling sadly. “I’m not sure I could explain without giving you a hint as to who I am under all this.”

“Chat…” Ladybug murmured. She couldn’t fault him for using his head. Especially not when he was doing as she asked and thinking about keeping them both as safe as possible. “If it is really a problem...I’m sure there has to be some way I could--”

He flinched, when she rested her hand on his arm.

Anxious, she pulled her arm away.

Chat Noir shut his eyes, hugging his arms around himself. “I _promise_. If there is something you need to worry about… I will tell you. As soon as I can figure out _how…_ ”

“Can’t I be worried for you?”

“I’m happy you are.” He smiled slightly. “ _Really_ , I am. I’m just afraid it really won’t change anything.”

* * *

Over the next two days, battles came and went.

When the Akuma were out, Chat Noir’s head was entirely in the game. His reflexes were as sharp as ever, and he was aware of her plans almost as quickly as she could concoct them.

That was why it was all the more frustrating for her that she couldn’t fix this so easily. There was no quick and easy Lucky Charm she could summon to make all right in his world again.

Nothing she could say would make it all better, which meant it was time to _do_ something.

At the very least, she wanted to surprise him to help cheer him up. He was always good at doing that for her whenever she was obviously feeling down. 

Goods from the bakery would be easy. Unfortunately, it wouldn’t be all that unusual.

She frowned as she neared home, her nose scrunching up as she scanned the line of shops and houses that rushed past beneath her feet, hoping for sudden inspiration.

* * *

In her scramble back to school, Marinette finally spotted it.

A single yellow rose.

She bit her lip. The florist was nearly out of the yellow roses. Of course, they had plenty of red, but she didn’t want Chat Noir to misunderstand her intentions.

Shaking her head, she asked the florist to wrap it up so she could safely keep it in her locker at school.

* * *

With only a few minutes until class, she was breathing heavily as she sprinted into the locker room.

“Hey, Marinette.”

“Oh!” The quiet voice startled her out of her hasty rush to her locker. Her eyes grew wide as realized who spoke. She hid the rose behind her back. “H-hey, Adrien.”

He blinked as she circled wide, keeping the flower carefully hidden. “I’ll… see you upstairs, I guess.”

Marinette nodded furiously. “Mmmhmm!” 

She threw her locker door upon, shoving the flower in with as much care as she should muster quickly before she darted up the stairs.

* * *

As she sunk down in her chair, she exhaled.

Adrien shot a worried glance back at her.

She offered a crooked, reassuring smile.

Thankfully, it seemed that even if Adrien had noticed what she was hiding, he hadn’t said a word.

If Alya caught wind of it, there was no way for her to escape a litany of questions she _definitely_ wasn’t ready to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Enber for beta reading!

Marinette waited after the final bell until everyone was gone or had headed to their extracurriculars, so she could sneak the rose out without anyone else noticing.

If she hurried, she knew she could get home and upstairs before her parents would see her yellow rose, but she wasn’t about to take any chances. 

Transforming quickly, Ladybug carefully navigated the rooftops between home and school, taking a winding path home on the steadiest rooftops. She definitely wasn't as fast as usual, but it was far better to be safe than sorry. 

It would be worth it just to see the happy look on Chat Noir’s face.

* * *

Back in the safety of her room, Marinette refreshed the stem's protective stem tube with water and plant food she had ferreted away from his last gift of flowers. “Honestly, Tikki,” she mused, dropping wearily into her desk chair to start on her home. “I have no idea how Chat Noir always managed to sneak flowers in so often anyways.”

Tikki snorted. “He _does_ have extra pockets…”

Marinette’s nose wrinkled. “But wouldn’t that fold up the flower?”

The Kwami shrugged. “At least that means he can get it home with no issue, right?”

“I suppose.”

Tikki smiled, mussing her bangs slightly as she patted her forehead. “He’ll be ecstatic to get this from you, Marinette.”

Smiling, Marinette pulled a textbook from her bag, setting it onto her desk. “I really hope so. There’s not much else I can do to help with whatever is bothering him right now.”

* * *

With a full stomach and a head filled with an evening’s worth of homework, Marinette scrambled up to her balcony and bounded off.

Ladybug smiled, whistling as she went swinging in to meet Chat Noir. It had been close, but she'd had just enough time to fashion a small red shoulder bag to carry the flower on her back.

It was clear to her now why Chat Noir was always gleeful when he managed to sneak past her usual keenly observant eye.

* * *

Of course, when Ladybug touched down on the rooftop where they’d planned to meet, Chat Noir was already reclining there with his eyes closed.

She didn’t say anything, merely sat down beside him. She was a little disappointed she wouldn’t get to be so sneaky, 

If Chat needed a little more rest, she certainly wasn’t going to complain. Alya had enough eyes around Paris to help cover the needs for one night at least.

Ladybug smiled down, watching him snore softly. 

Ever so gently, she fussed with his wind-tossed bangs. In spite of herself, she was more than a little amused when his head nuzzled into her touch.

But that was nothing compared to him rolling slightly closer to sleep with his head butting against her leg.

Frowning, Ladybug mentally weighed whether to gently set his head back against the concrete rooftop and slip a little further away, or let him stay in her lap. 

At least until the quiet, contented purr began to rumble from his chest. Her decision made, she resigned herself to pillow status. 

Just for a little while.

* * *

After a half hour, Chat Noir finally started to stir.

“Wha--” He blinked, scrubbing his eyes in confusion. “Ladybug?”

Chuckling, she glanced down at him. “Have a nice catnap?”

He glanced around, yawning as he took in the state of darkness. “How long have you been here?”

“A little while.” She shrugged. “Since you’ve been so out of sorts, I wasn’t really in a hurry to wake you. You clearly needed the sleep.”

He nodded, slowly sitting back up, stretching as he did so. “Both Plagg and I needed the rest, actually.”

Ladybug frowned. “We can change more of the patrols to naps if you need. You’re more good to me well-rested than run down, Chaton.”

“I’ll manage.” 

“My Lady?” he whispered, gaping as he stared behind her. “What is _that_?”

“This?” She glanced down, seeing his gaze fall onto the strap of the bag she’d brought to carry her present. Ladybug smiled softly, carefully slipping the stem from the bag at her back, she offered the yellow rose to him. “I figured my friend and partner could use a pick-me-up. I’ve heard yellow roses are the best to give to a friend.” 

Slowly she exhaled as she waited for some kind of response, as she finally set it into his open hands.

“I--” Chat Noir looked dazed, glancing first at the rose resting across his palms in his hand and then back at her in growing disbelief. “You--?”

Her brows furrowed slightly. She’d fully expected a sweet smile, or at the worst have to parry a questionably witty pun. 

It wasn’t that unbelievable that she would return the favor, was it?

She reached out her hand, gently touching his arm. “Chat? Are you alright?”

He yelped, shuffling backward a step or two.

“I’ll be fine, M--My Lady.” His eyes squeezed shut, shaking his head. “I...I’m just going to need some time.”

“Wha--?” She blinked rapidly.

She hadn’t even gotten the question fully out before his baton was extended and he was already vaulting away, rose to his chest, as if Hawkmoth himself was on his heels.

“What was _that_?” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Enber for beta reading! 💖

If Ladybug hadn't found the winding path home to her own balcony, there likely wouldn’t have been a soul to blame her tonight.

Swinging home, her mind fell into a hazy mix of mystery and muscle memory. She had been certain — so very certain — that she had found just the right solution in giving Chat Noir the yellow rose.

She might not love him like she loved Adrien, but Chat Noir meant quite a bit more to her than she would ever be able to say aloud. He was one of her very best friends, even if she could never admit that to anyone else.

She might not be able to discern much of what troubled him, but one thing had been clear. She needed to help calm his heart so he could use his head when Hawkmoth attacked again.

Well, she wouldn’t be much of a Guardian if she hadn’t been willing to do so for her most precious partner. Let alone a friend.

Except, somehow she had gotten it all wrong.

Chat Noir _hadn’t_ been happy.

Now it was her heart that was in turmoil. She found herself entirely confused — and more than a little hurt — by his very unexpected reaction.

“I don’t get it, Tikki.” Marinette murmured as the magic ebbed away into a shimmer of pink. “Chat Noir should have been happy, right?”

“He wasn’t?” Large blue eyes blinked back at her from the growing darkness.

She wrapped her arms across her chest. “He skittered away like a frightened kitten.”

“He just darted off?” Tikki frowned. “That doesn’t seem like him.”

“The only thing Chat Noir said was that he needed some time.” Scrubbing a hand over her face, flopping down into the lounger. “Now I am _really_ worried. Why did I think the yellow rose would help?”

“Marinette,” Tikki assured. “It’s going to be alright…”

She nibbled at her lip, uncertain. “How can you be sure?”

“I’ve watched you both for a long time now.” Tikki smiled sweetly. “If Chat asked for time, he probably needs it. The question now is what can we do to help you feel better?”

“Need to think of more ideas. Something I can still do to help. There has to be something I’m missing.”

Tikki looked uncertain, but still patted her on the forehead. “I’ll go down and grab your notebook, okay?”

Marinette shut her eyes and tried to think.

Startled by a sudden thunk on the rail, she nearly rolled off the lounger.

“Sorry."

“Chat Noir?”

“I didn’t mean to surprise you.” His eyes glowed a little above his slight smile. “I guess that’s hard not to do since your eyes were closed.”

Panicked, she darted a quick glance down into her room and silently hoped that Tikki heard and stayed safely out of sight in her room below. Plastering on a wobbly smile, she sat up in her seat. “I definitely didn’t expect to have company. Isn’t it a little late for patrol? 

"Hawkmoth rarely ever lets us rest." Chat frowned, stepping down from where he had balanced upon the rail. “But what are you doing up here, Marinette? It’s pretty cold tonight.”

She stubbornly tried - and failed — not to shiver. She had been a little distracted before, but now the evening chill was growing more difficult for her to ignore. Her eyes fell upon the rose clutched carefully in his hand. “I was hoping for inspiration.”

He smirked slightly. “I’m trying to figure out a tricky situation myself. It’s funny. We were in the same boat the last time I stopped up here, too.”

He had the oddest look in his eyes. Almost like he expected her to say something.

Not that she had any idea what she wanted to say… not without possibly revealing herself.

He filled in the silence for her. “You gave good advice last time, too.”

“I did?” Marinette’s brows rose.

“Well, you _purr_ suaded me to not give up all hope, anyways.”

Arms crossed over her chest, she rolled her eyes at the pun as he loomed closer. 

“So you need advice then?”

He nodded.

“Why me?”

He shrugged. “Because you’ve been a holder before, so you have an idea of what it is like. And because you were a good listener last time I felt this lonely, even when you had your own problems.”

Marinette frowned. “You’re...upset?”

“That’s one way of putting it,” he smiled sadly. “I… My life isn’t always the easiest. Running around with LB is the most fun I have.”

She nibbled at her lip, rubbing her arms against the draft. “You can’t tell her about this?”

He paced… fleetingly peering back at her. “Not really. Not while I’m not sure.”

Not sure of _what_? She blinked. He was still being so evasive that it was hard to make heads or tails of how to even help him.

“I don’t get it.” Her brows furrowed, and she shook her head. “With all that you and Ladybug fight every day, what could possibly have you so upset? Her powers set everything back to normal, right?”

“Ladybug’s powers are working just fine. But she has never been able to fix _everything_ , just what the Akuma broke.” His eyes bore into hers, as if he could see into the mask she wasn’t wearing right now. “She carries enough on her shoulders without thinking she could do more.”

“So if it wasn't something she couldn’t fix, was it something she did?”

“It wasn’t Ladybug at all.” His muscles tightened, shoulders holding rigid as if he was tensed and ready to flee at the slightest provocation. “Because something _has_ changed.” Chat stared at her directly, stooping low to whisper the words. “I think I may have figured out where to find Hawkmoth.”

Without realizing it, she was up in an instant, reaching out to grab his arm. “Where?” She shook her head in growing disbelief. “How?”

“I spotted a butterfly one night last week.” His eyes were guarded, watching her with growing trepidation. “I didn’t realize it at first, but by tailing it… I ended up following it home.”

“Chat?” Marinette inhaled sharply. “You know what that means, right? You know where to find him. Where to _stop_ him.”

He nodded. 

She searched his eyes. “I don’t get it. How would that leave you so upset. You have to know that Ladybug wouldn’t just abandon you once Hawkmoth has been defeated right? You’ve both been through so much together.”

“Marinette…” Chat spoke up finally. “The butterfly… _He’s_ in _my house_.”

“Oh, Kitty…” she breathed. Aghast, she lurched forward and drew him into a hug.

No wonder he was so at odds with himself. He had probably even come to patrol ready to tell her all about it and she had reminded him all about New York, and he had just feared he was letting her down again.

“That isn’t your fault.” She hugged him more tightly. “There’s no way you could have noticed.”

He chuckled darkly. “I’m not sure I can say that.”

Marinette pulled back, looking at his eyes. “You can’t be blaming yourself for this. Whoever Hawkmoth is to you, those actions aren’t your fault. They’re _his_.”

The worry still lingered in his eyes, but at least some of the tension had ebbed away from his shoulders beneath her hands.

“I could have stopped him.” He frowned. I should have.”

“Chat,” Marinette murmured, tugging away a bit more to read the expression on his face. Her hands rested on top of his, reassuringly. “You know that isn’t true.”

“Isn’t it? Ladybug even suspected him before. I just didn’t want to believe it.” He smiled sadly. Like his heart was being torn in two. “I couldn’t believe it. Not then…”

With a final squeeze of his hand, Marinette started to pace.

Her heart _ached_ for him. 

But her head? 

Oh, her head was scrambling forward, in yo-yo slinging leaps and bounds.

There wasn’t much wisdom Fu had imparted to her about how dangerous chasing down Hawkmoth might be, but she had only ever had the one real suspect. 

One who had been very neatly eliminated when he was akumatized.

But that would mean… 

She turned on her heel, quickly running out of room to pace her tiny balcony. 

The pieces fell into place before her eyes.

The magic in the quantum masking flickered only slightest bit as the connection solidified in her mind.

Especially with that painful expression on his face, the same one she’d seen in New York, before he’d headed home.

Watching her with that maddening mix of hope and fear.

By the car.

In the rain...

Of course, it was then that her luck ran out.

Well, at least her grace, as she went tumbling down, tripping over her own two feet. The yellow rose grew a little smashed as it fell forgotten to the ground.

“Adrien?” Her voice rose half an octave.

Chat’s crooked smile crept out, as he held her upright. “Then it _really is_ you.”

“What?”

Chuckling, he set her back down onto solid ground. “It seemed like you could use a pick-me-up, too, _My Lady_.”

“No.” She blanched, her eyes searching his. “How did you...?”

Chat Noir simply shrugged. “Ladybug was the only other one who would know we suspected Gabriel Agreste.”

Stunned, she sat back down on the lounger. This really was all a lot to take in. “But he was _akumatized…_ ” 

“And yet, you yourself had me fooled entirely, thinking you were two heroes at once…” He grinned, sitting down beside her. “How did you manage that one, anyways?”

“A girl can't reveal all her secrets.” She grinned, unrepentantly. “But the Fox Miraculous helped.”

He helped her back onto her own feet. “You’re just about as creative as he is. It’s the one thing you have in common.”

Marinette winced.

He set his hand on her shoulder. “The difference, Marinette, is that _you_ care. You always have.” His shoulders slumped. “I’ve all but given up hope in that whatever I do was ever going to be good enough.”

“Oh, Chaton,” she sighed, pulling him into a hug, one arm slung over his shoulder. Mostly because he needed to know how much she cared. And if it helped to hide the fierce blush that was burning up her whole face, all the better. “It is. I _know_ it.”

“I—” He looked up in shock. “You mean that?”

“Of course I do.” Marinette hugged him all that much tighter. “You’ve been by my side all along.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to AnxiousCupcake for beta reading!

As his cheek pressed against hers, Chat Noir waited with bated breath.

From the moment, he realized that Marinette had to be Ladybug, it had given him hope, when the past few days had left him utterly bereft.

His Father had let him down, over and over, but he had never dreamed that he would stoop so low.

He would never have blamed her for being angry with him. In fact, he’d expected it.

It had taken him days to come to grips with the fact that the man behind the mask had truly been someone he thought he knew so well. Days he shouldn’t have wasted before telling her the truth.

But he had hoped against hope that she wouldn’t ask to have his Miraculous.

He gulped against the pit of fear welling in his throat, pulling himself out of her arms. “I do have to apologize to you, though.”

Marinette snorted, incredulous. “Whatever for? It’s not like you’re responsible for your Father’s actions.”

“No,” Chat murmured, straightening to full height. Slowly, he reached out and grasped her hands in his, no trace of humor lingering on his face. “But I _am_ still sorry. I can't let you take the ring away. Not until after _he_ has been defeated.” 

She gaped up at him in disbelief.

“I can’t let you fight him alone.” Chat Noir shook his head firmly. “I won’t let you. He’s much too dangerous.” 

“Adrien…” Marinette’s eyes shut as she squeezed his hands in return. With a steadying breath, she opened them once again. “It honestly _never_ even crossed my mind to take Plagg away from you. I know how much Tikki means to me. Besides, you already know I don’t want to fight without you by my side.”

Relieved, his shoulders slumped. “Then...what _are_ you planning, Marinette?”

“That depends, I suppose.” She murmured, her thoughtful gaze searching the skies above Notre Dame before they came back to his gaze. “Where are you staying tonight?” 

His eyes widened. “I... honestly hadn’t thought that far ahead.”

“Adrien,” Marinette exhaled. “There is no way I’m letting you go back home. Not until that Miraculous is away from him.” 

Nodding, he watched one arm cross over her chest as she instantly started to pace the rooftop again. The other hand lifted, resting right in front of her lips, nervously keeping herself quiet until she was sure what she was going to say. In the moment, he half wanted Marinette’s fits of word salad to remind him that at least something was alright in his world. However, it was clear that the motion always helped her to think, and right now they were going to need literally every advantage they could get.

“It’s terrifying to think you’ve been in that same house all along.” She shook her head, her voice trembling slightly. His acute hearing could hear her soft, anxious swallow as if it thundered next to his ears. “I could have lost you hundreds of times over and had no idea at all. With all of the cameras in your house, how easy would it be for you to have gotten caught just coming back to your room after a battle.”

Chat winced. 

Marinette glanced back over her shoulder at him. “How have you even managed to sleep anyways?”

“Plagg has been keeping watch all night, and then sleeping in my bag during the day.” He chuckled softly. “Not that I’ve been sleeping well in spite of his best efforts.”

“With Hawkmoth in your house? Of course not.” Marinette scoffed.

He stared down at his feet, noticing his tail seemed nearly as tired as he felt.

“How long?”

Blinking, Chat’s head popped up to meet her assessing blue eyes. “What?”

“How long has it been?” Her eyes narrowed as she was already closing the distance between them again. “How long have you not been sleeping well?

His fingers dipped behind his neck reflexively. “I dunno. Three days now?”

“Adrien!” She hissed, as quiet a shocked emotion could manage.

“I just…” His head bowed, shutting his eyes tight. “I couldn’t be sure. That first night...I still didn’t _want_ to believe it. After everything with Kagami’s mother...it got me thinking. And _watching_. By the second night, Plagg was pushing to let him explore the mansion. There are plenty of rooms that have to be hiding something. Rooms he’s never let me into. But I couldn’t risk him being caught. That wasn’t going to keep you safe.”

He felt the warmth of her arms slip around him, sinking back against her with relief. His forehead leaning against hers as his eyes slid open. 

Marinette’s lips were pressed together in a slight grimace. “I think we’re both maybe a little too close.”

“Oh, sorry.” He flinched, stepping back.

“I mean…” her cheeks warmed a little as she glanced up at the sky for inspiration. “I meant too close to the situation.”

His eyes searched hers. “You think we need to call in the others?”

She nodded sadly. “I do. But if anyone else knows, they’re probably not going to be so impartial either.” She sighed, pinching at her lower lip. “And if they’re angry, then Hawkmoth could still manage to turn them all against us.”

Relieved, he leaned back in toward her warmth. “Then we just need to make them understand… somehow.”

“Somehow,” she echoed. Already, he could see her mind reeling with a plan. 

No matter how many times he saw it -- in battle and out -- that look on her face was never going to grow old.

In spite of everything, Chat found himself smiling softly. For all the bars and gates that had guarded his home, he never felt as relaxed as he could here on her balcony.

At least now, he understood _why_.

In the end, he couldn’t hold back the long, languorous yawn that slipped past his lips.

When he opened his now watery eyes, he was treated to Marinette staring up at him with a bemused smile. 

“First things first,” she grinned, as she reached out and grabbed his hand. “Think you could meet me downstairs in about 5 minutes?”

He shrugged. “If that’s what you want, sure.”

Her smile widened as she lifted their joined hands up to eye level, as they had done time and time again in some of their fiercest battles with Father.

With one final, gentle squeeze of his hand, she let go.

His longing gaze followed as Marinette strode with a purpose back to lift the skylight door, stopping only to scoop up the yellow rose from the ground as she walked past. With practiced ease, she turned to slip back down into the quiet darkness of her room.

“Oh,” she breathed, halting on the step just before her head ducked down into the darkness. “One more thing, Chaton.”

He tilted his head. “My Lady?”

Marinette nibbled at her lip. “Once you’re on the ground safely? Get rid of the mask.” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Nomolosk and Labyrinth of Chaos for beta reading!

After a quick transformation in the alleyway, Adrien shivered as he paced outside Marinette’s front door. He had his phone and a jacket he’d grabbed from his closet. Easier to steal a nap about anywhere he could for the past few days.

“Sorry, Plagg.” He whispered as he shoved his hands into the large front pocket. “We’re going to have to ration the Camembert a bit.”

He shrugged. “I’m sure pigtails will help.”

“I know she will, Plagg.” Adrien smiled softly, glancing up at the soft light glowing from Marinette’s upstairs window. “But not everyone has Camembert.”

“You don’t think I can tough it out with a good cheddar?” Plagg sighed, cuddling in for warmth as he bit into the small morsel of cheese. “It’s worth it to keep you safe.”

* * *

After another five minutes, Marinette finally opened the door. “Adrien?”

The light behind her wreathed her head like a halo.

“Come inside,” she tugged his hand to pull him into the warmth of the entryway. “You must be freezing.”

As he wiped his shoes on the welcome mat, he looked up the stairs. Marinette hadn’t been alone when she’d come down to get him from their front door. Sabine and Tom, all decked out in pajamas and robes, were in tow and stood at the top of the stairs.

“What happened, sweetie?” Sabine murmured softly as he trudged behind Marinette up the steps. “Marinette told us you had messaged her…”

Uncertain, his eyes darted over to Marinette who nodded encouragingly.

Gulping slightly, Adrien shoved his hands into his pockets. Of course, lies were out of the question, but the full truth was definitely a little too much to keep Marinette’s parents safe.

“It's okay, Adrien.” Marinette reached out to pat his arm, her eyes speaking far more volumes than her few words.. “They need to know what you saw.”

Nodding, he cleared his throat. “I was out late, over at Nino’s house until about an hour ago working on a project for school. When I got home, I saw a butterfly...phasing into my house.”

Which was _entirely_ the truth.

“I--” Adrien flinched, raking his hand through his hair. “I was worried it was coming for Father… after all, it couldn’t be coming for me, right? Not if I wasn’t already there?”

Marinette reached out and squeezed his hand.

“Chat Noir...got me out safely and was watching the butterfly after I escaped. 

‘Anyways… Nino was headed to bed when I left...and Alya usually wakes up early. But I knew Marinette was sometimes up late working on a project. So I took my chances.”

“We’re glad you did.” 

Adrien frowned at the pair of them as they turned to enter the house. “I’m sorry I woke you up, though. I’ll buy all the bread you won’t be able to make if you have to get a late start tomorrow.”

“Absolutely not--” Sabine started, half across the room as she pulled blankets and a spare pillow from the tiny hallway closet. .

“Nonsense.” Tom assured, resting his hands on Adrien’s shoulders.. “The most important thing is that you’re safe. Besides,” he glanced over at Marinette fondly, “it wouldn’t be the first late night we’ve had for the sake of Marinette before…”

“Dad! Please just go to bed!” She blushed adorably. “Adrien doesn’t want to hear you start telling baby stories.”

Adrien’s brows rose. He actually wanted very much to hear those stories… after everyone was safe, of course.

Smiling at their antics, Sabine set a heaping pile of blankets and pillow and a fluffy bath towel into his hands.

Tom grinned back over his shoulder as Marinette tried to push him bodily out of the room. “Now there’s an idea…”

“Tomorrow is a school day, though.” Sabine chuckled, looping her arm around her husband’s as she came to her daughter’s rescue. Not that Marinette needed it. “Do you need to call to let anyone know you’re safe? Once everything is settled, I’m sure your Father will be worried when he comes in to check?” 

Adrien smiled sadly. “He never does. But I will send a message to Nathalie that I am safe.”

Tom and Sabine glanced at each other with growing frowns. 

He smiled reassuringly. “No one _here_ gets mad without good reason. So, she’ll know right now there is no safer place in Paris.”

Sabine sighed. “I’m afraid the couch doesn’t open up, but you should be able to sleep down here comfortably. And there’s a shower just down the hall.”

Adrien bit his lip. “I didn’t exactly bring anything to change into.”

Peering over at Marinette, Sabine smirked. “If I know my daughter, she’ll probably have something you can wear.”

“Mom!” Marinette whined. She didn’t dare waste any more time, tugging his hand so he would follow her ready escape back up to the relative safety of her room.

* * *

“Sorry about that.” She murmured, her cheeks nearly as pink as the walls of her room. “I needed to tell them you were here. There’s already so much I can’t say…”

Adrien smiled, at the sight of the sunny, yellow rose sitting on her desk already in a vase of water. That must have been why she had taken so long. “I get it. And it’s only fair they are on the alert.”

“So…” He watched her glancing anxiously around her room. “What’s your plan, my Lady?”

Impossibly, her cheeks darkened before she buried them in her palms. “I swear, Chaton. You _cannot_ call me that without the mask.”

“I’ll try,” he promised. 

She straightened her shoulders to full height as she started checking every spare nook and cranny for boxes hidden inside and around her furniture. “We’ll need to gather the others.”

“Tonight?”

Marinette shook her head. “In the morning should be fine.” 

“Are you sure?” He murmured, watching as she opened up drawer after drawer.

“The others are close.” Marinette smiled softly, as she glanced back over her shoulder at him. “In fact, some are a bit closer than you might think.”

“You know who they all are?”

“All but Roi Singe.” She bit her lip, as she tugged another small clothing box free. “Master Fu gave him those powers during your party… I have a guess, but I’ll need to test that theory out tomorrow.”

He raked a hand through his hair, trying to remember who all was there. It honestly felt like half of Paris had shown up. Which at the time had been a sheer relief. Now it just made finding one of the holders that much more difficult.

“Adrien,” Marinette seemed pensive as she stared down at the open box in front of her. “What are the odds that your Father was home through it all?

He gaped at her for a full minute. His silence only spurred her frantic search on more quickly.

“There has to be more to the house.” His mind finally lurched forward, puzzling over the possibilities. “If he’s been Hawkmoth all along… I can only be sure that he’s left when I’ve been with him.”

She winced, pulling out a cardboard box from beneath her chaise as she sat down with it on her lap. “Or if you’ve left for a trip abroad and then he could leave without you knowing.”

“Hey.” He sat down beside her, his shoulder softly bumping against hers. “I’m still glad you managed to convince him to let me travel.”

“Did I really, though?” Marinette sighed, wearily stuffing another few outfits back into the box she had just unearthed. “He clearly was headed there to come after the Eagle Miraculous.” 

In spite of himself, Adrien smirked. “It just proves you are brave enough to go toe to toe with Hawkmoth on either side of the mask.”

Her brows furrowed. “What I don’t understand is how he could possibly put you in that sort of danger.”

Adrien shook his head. “He did think I was in a plane, flying back to Paris. He had no idea that Uncanny Valley brought me back to you.”

Quickly peeking inside the box, she glanced back up at him before setting it back down and turning towards her chest of drawers. “Are you still going to message Nathalie?”

“I’m not sure if I should.” He frowned. “With as much as she knew every bit of my schedule, I can’t imagine there is anything going on in the house that she didn’t know about.”

Marinette got really quiet. He knew just from that look in her eyes that the gears were quickly turning, but the frown on her face told him that he probably wasn’t going to like what she was about to tell him.

What’s more, she was probably absolutely right.

Standing up from the chaise, Adrien stretched. “I ought to get back over as early as I can.”

“You don’t have to leave,” Marinette assured quickly. “I’m pretty sure I’ve got an extra outfit for you around here somewhere.”

Tilting his head, he beamed at her. Having her worried for him was almost worth the few nights of poor sleep. “It’s not that I don’t want to stay. I don’t want him to realize just yet. Not until we’re all ready for him.”

With a relieved grin creeping across her face, she handed him a pair of fleece pajamas from the box on her lap. “We won't be alone, Adrien. Not this time.”

Even though she was smiling, her eyes were a little distant and her eyebrows were a little furrowed. Something was still bothering her. 

His fingers brushed over hers as he accepted the clothes.

She gasped softly, eyes locking with his own gaze for one dazzlingly hopeful moment.

Until he remembered each and every time, she had pushed his roses away. Ears burning, Adrien ducked away, headed back down to the bathroom. 

“I’ll be back soon, Marinette.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JuliaFC for beta reading!
> 
> I'm back to working through my WIP pile again! :D

As the creaking of Adrien’s footsteps down the stairs faded and the soft whoosh of the shower started below, Marinette collapsed back onto the chaise. 

Much as she hated to admit it, all the pieces were clearly coming together now. 

Unfortunately, it spelled a miserable picture, especially for Adrien. After everything he had done by her side for years now, it just wasn’t fair. 

Marinette scrubbed her hand over her face. “I would never have thought it possible for me to like Adrien any more than I did.”

Tikki simply smiled. “I told you everything would work out eventually.”

Marinette slumped down into her desk chair. “Yeah, but how did I manage to have it all figured wrong?” Woefully, she shook her head. “I was so, _so_ sure I understood where everything had gone wrong in the timeline Bunnyx had me save.” She bit her lip. “I even held back my feelings…”

“Marinette,” Tikki breathed, her tinkling laugh taking the sting out of her chiding. “It’s because you needed to. You weren’t ready. Not before, anyways.” 

Marinette pouted slightly. “It would have made life so much easier.”

Tikki chuckled. “I know it might have seemed like it. But Marinette, now you’re the Guardian. You’re the only one who can see all of it now.”

Frustrated, Marinette let her head drop onto her desk. “That just makes it worse, doesn’t it?”

Plagg hovered nearby. “You just didn’t know the one thing about your partner Noir that might have changed your mind.”

Marinette’s eyes widened comically. “You know about the crush?” 

Plagg cackled loudly. 

With a scowl, Tikki rushed over to smack her mitts over his mouth. “Plagg!” she chided. “They’ll hear you! We need to stay quiet, remember?”

Plagg snorted as she removed her hands away. “I think Adrien is probably the _only_ one in that classroom who didn’t know.” “But with all the homeschooling...and the fact that he doesn’t really have anyone else in that house who is actively looking out for his well being—”

Marinette frowned. “Not even his bodyguard?”

Plagg’s eyes narrowed. “He’s a man of few words, so it is hard to say. But Nathalie is firmly at his father’s side.” He shook his head. “Friends were the one thing that got him through.”

Marinette wincing. “Just being his friend never felt like enough.”

“You might be surprised.” Plagg smirked, head tilted in amusement as he lingered close, batting a pigtail fondly. “You matter more to him. On _either_ side of the mask. He just could never entirely understand why. But his instincts there were never wrong.

“And when he guessed the reason why, you were the first one his mind leapt to before I could remind him that was a dangerous path.”

Tikki groused. “You were already on a far more dangerous path than we knew.”

“You’re telling me.” Plagg grumbled. “When I think about what other secrets that man must still be keeping. Adrien and I pulled that book from his safe months ago. But it wasn’t the only thing there.

“I can help you create, but I cannot see all the possibilities alone. That’s why I need a partner like you, Marinette,” Tikki confided.

Plagg looked less impressed. “Would you have seen what Gabriel was? Or would you only have seen Adrien?”

“After his father faked his own Akumatization…” Marinette trailed off, shaking her head. “I mean, if I could have managed it that easily, I should have known. If I could have thrown Chat Noir off my scent, it should have been possible.”

“You weren’t ready to see it. Even if you did already suspect Gabriel.” Tikki sighed. “You both needed to grow a little more to be ready to take him on. You both needed to know just how many people are there supporting you.” 

“Adrien most of all.” Plagg sighed as he dropped onto the pillowy chaise. “Even I didn’t suspect his father was anything more than a waste of a decent human being. Not until it was too late, anyways.”

“A strong friendship has meant the world to solidify your partnership. This has allowed that anything that might come from it, eventually, could become that much richer. Only now you’ve had time to understand it.” Tikki smiled down at her, half-nibbled macaron in hand. “With the masks gone, now you know all your feelings are out in the open.”

Marinette sighed. “To me at least.”

Plagg frowned. “Are you going to tell him that?”

“I will.” Marinette bit her lip, glancing between the pair of Kwami. “Somehow, I have to. But it will have to be _after_ we win. If I tell him before…” She shook her head sadly. “How can I be sure he won’t just tell me yes to keep things together?”

“Marinette,” Tikki soothed. “Adrien needed your friendship first. Not to mention your trust. Everyone piled on their expectations on his shoulders. Considering how you’ve had to handle that as Ladybug, you have to understand that now. Besides, you needed to learn how to act as his friend so he could really see how wonderful you are, since you struggled so much to put it into words.”

Plagg chuckled. “He really does take you at your word… he just can’t always understand just what you mean.”


End file.
